eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Rock 'n' Roll Kids
|year = 1994 |position = 1st |points = 226 |previous = In Your Eyes |next = Dreamin' }} 'Rock 'n' Roll Kids '''was the Irish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1994 in Dublin performed by Paul Harrington & Charlie McGettigan. A simple ballad, it told the story of two older men reflecting on their teenage days back in 1962 and thinking about how times have changed since then. It was performed third on the night following Finland and preceding Cyprus. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 226 points, giving Ireland its third consecutive win and second consecutive title defense on home ground. The song peaked at #2 on the Irish chart, only being held off the top spot by the music from Riverdance. Lyrics I remember sixty-two I was sixteen and so were you And we lived next door on the avenue Jerry Lee was big and Elvis too Blue jeans and blue suede shoes And we never knew what life held in store We just wanted to rock 'n' roll forever more We were the rock 'n' roll kids Rock 'n' roll was all we did And listenin' to those songs on the radio I was yours and you were mine That was once upon a time Now we never seem to rock 'n' roll anymore Now Johnny's in love with the girl next door And Mary's down at the record store They don't wanna be around us no more Golden oldies, but we hardly speak Too busy running to a different beat Hard to understand we were once like them How I wish we could find those rock 'n' roll days again We were the rock 'n' roll kids Rock 'n' roll was all we did And listenin' to those songs on the radio I was yours and you were mine That was once upon a time Now we never seem to rock 'n' roll anymore I was yours and you were mine That was once upon a time Now we never seem to rock 'n' roll We just never seem to rock 'n' roll anymore Trivia *Jerry Lee Lewis (1935—) - American rock and roll pioneer piano player and singer. *Elvis Presley (1935–1977) - American singer, the King of Rock and Roll. *This song was the first to win with over 200 points. *The song was the first winner not to use the orchestra. *There is a belief among many Eurovision fans that the song was deliberately chosen ''not to win, as it was performed by a male duo (no male duos had ever won before) and in a very static manner. The pair were also much older than any other winners had been. As the Contest rules require the previous year's winner to host the next edition of the Contest, the argument runs that the Irish broadcaster was not prepared to do this, hence the selection. *It was also the first song to win out of the third position of the running order since Séverine won for Monaco back in 1971. Videos Category:Ireland Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1994 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Winners Category:Winners with a score over 200 points Category:Host country wins the contest Category:Host country entry